


Do not disturb

by thots_tochter



Series: Stuttgarter Schafferei [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thorsten kommuniziert mit Schildern. Sebastian will ihn einfach nicht verstehen...





	Do not disturb

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, Hotel“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Geräte zur Kommunikation“
> 
> Ähem, tja, wenn man das liest, ist die Frage, ob Seshât bei Thorsten und Sebastian auch mal etwas anderes in den Kopf kommt, als immer nur Sex vermutlich berechtigt. Was soll ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen? Die Antwort ist vermutlich ein klares „Jein!“, oder in ausformulierter Version: Ja, mir kommen viele, viele Ideen zu den beiden in den Kopf, aber ich liebe es auch einfach, die beiden miteinander ins Betz zu stecken. Allerdings kann ich immerhin mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass bei dem Kram, der noch auf meiner Festplatte schlummert, ist die Sex-Story-Ratio deutlich in Richtung Story verschoben. Aber bei knapp 600 Wörtern bleibt halt nicht mehr so viel Platz für Story neben dem Sex.
> 
> Und wo diese Idee herkam weiß ich auch nicht. Da war der Hotel-Prompt im 3-Satz-Ficathon und die Idee, dass man mal etwas zu diesen lustigen Türschildchen schreiben sollte. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Interpretiere ich den Prompt etwas frei? Vermutlich. Zu frei? Keine Ahnung, manchmal muss man einfach kreativ sein.

# „Do Not Disturb“

 

Thorsten schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss das Gefühl liebkosender Hände auf seinem Glied. Sebastian war einfach zu geschickt, wusste zu genau, was er da tat, als dass Thorsten ihm hätte widerstehen können. Langsam strich er Thorstens Glied hinab bis zur Wurzel, wieder hinauf, hinab, in einem perfekt gewählten Rhythmus. Eine zweite Hand gesellte sich dazu, glitt tiefer, zwischen Thorstens gespreizte Beine, über den sensiblen Damm, bis zu seinem Anus, umspielte ihn zart. Ein heißer Schauer rieselte durch Thorstens Körper und er stöhnte leise. Sebastian verstand das als Aufforderung. Er schloss seine Hand um Thorstens Glied, massierte es gekonnt. Der Finger, der noch eben seinen Anus umkreist hatte, drang leicht ein, zog sich zurück, wiederholte das neckende Spiel in perfekt abgestimmtem Rhythmus, bis Thorsten vor Erregung kaum mehr wusste, wohin. Die Spannung in seinem Unterleib wurde fast übermächtig und er stöhnte erneut aus tiefster Kehle.

_„Gott, Sebastian…“_

_„Stör‘ ich irgendwie?“_

Thorsten riss erschrocken zu Augen auf, zog hastig seine Hand zurück und starrte fassungslos zu Sebastian, der mit einem Mal in der Tür seines Hotelzimmers stand. Oh, scheiße! Gab es irgendetwas peinlicheres auf dieser Welt, als von seinem Kollegen beim Onanieren überrascht zu werden – just in dem Moment, als man dessen Namen stöhnte? Wohl kaum. Von daher konnte Thorsten es vermutlich als Beweis seiner überragenden Selbstbeherrschung werten, dass er nicht panisch aus dem Bett gesprungen und ins Bad gestürmt war. Trotzdem kämpfte er verzweifelt mit sich, die Fassung zu bewahren und nicht zu erröten, wie ein Schulmädchen.

_„Ähem, … du weiß schon, was diese netten „Do not disturb“-Schildchen an der Türklinke bedeuten, oder?“_

Sein Sarkasmus klang reichlich bemüht, aber das war Thorsten in diesem Augenblick herzlich egal. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung und wenn er es schaffte, Sebastian damit in die Flucht zu schlagen, dann war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Flucht schien allerdings das letzte zu sein, woran Sebastian gerade dachte. Im Gegenteil, ruhig und gelassen schloss er jetzt die Tür – von innen! – und drehte den Schlüssel demonstrativ zweimal im Schloss herum. Dann ließ er seine Jacke von den Schultern gleiten und achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Mit wiegendem Schritt kam er auf Thorsten zu. Dabei knöpfte er sein Hemd auf – langsam, Knopf um Knopf, mit diesem typischen, durchtriebenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, bei dem Thorsten immer ganz schwach wurde.

_„Ich weiß vor allem, dass diese Schildchen für die Zimmermädchen sind, nicht für die Begleitung.“_

Thorsten schluckte trocken. Er hatte alle möglichen Reaktionen von Sebastian erwartet – von spontaner Flucht über totale Verlegenheit bis hin zu abgrundtiefem Ekel und Vorwürfen – aber das hier ganz sicher nicht. Wie gebannt folgte er Sebastian mit den Augen, für den Moment unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Erst als Sebastian das Bett erreicht hatte und sich auf die Kante kniete, gewann er zumindest ein bisschen Kontrolle wieder.

_„Sebastian, was wird das hier?“_

Er wusste, dass der Klang seiner Stimme mehr als nur verräterisch war und die Art, wie Sebastians Grinsen sich vertiefte, zeigte deutlich, dass der das genau verstanden hatte. Er öffnete den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes, zupfte es aus der Hose und streifte es lasziv von seinen Schultern. Ganz langsam beugte er sich vor, stützte sich rechts und links von Thorstens Oberschenkeln ab, während sein Blick unverhohlen interessiert über Thorstens nackten Körper wanderte. Thorsten schluckte abermals und leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. Er wusste, er sollte etwas sagen, etwas tun, aber die Tatsache, dass plötzlich in greifbare Nähe rückte, was noch eben unerreichbare Phantasie schien, beraubte ihn jeglicher Artikulationsfähigkeit.

_„Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen.“_

Eine große, warme Hand schloss sich um seine Erektion. Thorsten sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Dann schloss er die Augen, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und genoss einfach das Gefühl liebkosender Hände auf seinem Glied.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
